Dark Shadows: 1166
The great house at Collinwood in the year 1840, a time of severe crisis for the Collins family. Quentin Collins has been deposed as master of Collinwood. Following a series of tragedies, Quentin has been placed on trial under a very old law for the practice of witchcraft. If found guilty, he will be publicly beheaded. On this day his trial has begun, and the prosecution has called a surprise first witness, Quentin's wife, Samantha. "Episode 1166" is the untitled 1,166th episode of the daytime Gothic soap opera Dark Shadows. The episode was directed by Lela Swift with a script written by Gordon Russell. It first aired on ABC on Monday December 14th, 1970. This episode is part of the "1840 Flashback" storyline. In this episode, the trial of Quentin Collins continues as his ex-wife Samantha Drew publicly accuses Daphne Harridge of conspiring with Quentin to commune with the dead. Synopsis Charles Dawson brings in Samantha Drew as a surprise prosecution witness at the trial of her husband, Quentin Collins. She publicly accuses Quentin's lover, Daphne Harridge, of conspiring with Quentin to summon the spirit of his former mistress, Joanna Mills. Charles Dawson argues that this testimony lends weight to the charges of witchcraft being levied against Quentin. Desmond Collins passionately argues in Quentin's defense, decrying everything Samantha has to say as prejudicial due to her hatred of her husband. The court goes into recess, and Samantha and Daphne both return to Collinwood. They argue with one another in the foyer, which ultimately leads to Samantha discharging Daphne. Daphne thinks Samantha is pathetic and incapable of feeling love - even towards her own son. Soon after, Daphne rests in the drawing room and has a dream about Gerard Stiles and a wedding dress. When the trial reconvenes, Judge Vail makes a motion in favor of the defense, citing that Samantha Drew's testimony is irrelevant to the case. Charles Dawson objects, believing that his knowledge of the occult is a key factor towards Quentin's knowledge of witchcraft. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Dark Shadows was created by Dan Curtis. Story developed by Art Wallace. Copyright 1970, Dan Curtis Productions, Inc.; All rights reserved. * "DS: 1166" and "DS 1166" both serve as shortcuts to this page. * This episode was recorded on Sunday, December 6th, 1970. * Aside from the main cast members, no other members of the production crew are credited in this episode. * The opening still used in this episode is the exterior of Collinwood during the day. This is a seldom-used straight angle of the estate. * The closing still used in this episode is the interior of the Collinsport court house. * Actor Paul Kirk Giles, who plays one of the tribunal judges, is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * Actor Carl Nicholas, who plays one of the tribunal judges, is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * This is the second appearance of Judge Vail. He appeared last in episode 1165. * The sounds of a gallery can be heard in the courtroom. No additional characters are actually presented though, and the noise used for the gallery is an audio track. Allusions * Repeated references are made to Joanna Mills in this episode. Joanna Mills is a former lover of Quentin Collins. * The seance spoken of in this episode in which Quentin Collins and Daphne Harridge allegedly communed with the spirit of Joanna Mills took place in episode 1150. * Reference is made to Gerard Stiles in this episode. Gerard is the former friend of Quentin Collins and is the architect of all of Quentin's woes. Unknown to most, Gerard Stiles is being possessed by the ghost of warlock Judah Zachary. * Reference is made to Tad Collins in this episode. Tad is the son of Quentin Collins and Samantha Drew. Bloopers * John Karlen mistakenly says "I have every white...", then corrects himself to say "I have every right...". * Actress Kate Jackson stammers slightly over her lines when she first takes the witness stand. * Actress Virginia Vestoff has a pregnant pause when she is accusing Daphne Harridge of being in love with Quentin Collins, though this may have been intentional. * During the closing credit sequence, shadows of production crew members can be seen moving back and forth. Home Video * Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series (Disc 119) * Dark Shadows DVD Collection 24 (Disc 3) See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:1970 television episodes Category:Dark Shadows: 1840 Flashback/Episodes Category:Lela Swift Category:Gordon Russell Category:Dan Curtis Category:David Selby Category:Kate Jackson Category:Virginia Vestoff Category:Humbert Allen Astredo Category:John Beal Category:Paul Kirk Giles Category:Carl Nicholas Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Episodes with plot summaries Category:Verified